When 2 Worlds Collide
by EvilSocks
Summary: Kagome is just an ordinary girl, studying hard for good grades and making her mother proud…while Inuyasha is a punkass popular kid, who likes parties, screwing around with women and so on…what happens when their worlds collide?


Kagome is just an ordinary girl, studying hard for good grades and making her mother proud…while Inuyasha is a punk-ass popular kid, who likes parties, screwing around with women and so on…what happens when their worlds collide?

'' – talking

() thinking

When 2 Worlds Collide

Running as fast as her feet allowed her, Kagome healed tight to her backpack, while her black-raven hair flied back in the process. She shook her head and turned a corner, racing up the stairs. Her fragile fingers grabbed on to the wooden pole, as she pushed on it hard, in order to open the huge old oak door, allowing her to enter the school.

'Come on, I'm almost there…' she said to her self, picking on her speed.

Everything was empty. The only thing heard was the sound of her shoes connecting with the polished floor and the pounding of her heart in her ears, as the blood smashed against her skull. Her school uniform was almost completely stuck to her body, from the sweat and her chest rose and fell with a quick tempo.

Taking in a big breath, her brown orbs narrowed towards here goal, a simple yellow door at the end of the hallway. Squeezing her eyes shut, her nails dug in her palms, while her hands turned in to fists. She gave everything she got, her mind focused only on the thing, that she made it to her period on time.

Before she knew it, her right shoulder hit the wooden surface and she fell right in to the class room. Stumbling on her feet, Kagome almost knocked down a student sitting behind his desk, opposite to the way she came storming in. Skidding to a stop just before the fatal crash, she quickly apologized the best she could and tried to catch her breath. Landing on her knees for support, she panted hard, feeling dizzy and sick from her so called ''morning exercise''.

Her cheeks burning with a pink colour and her throat completely dry, Kagome swallowed hard, feeling her saliva dragging down so slow like a snail. Her breath was hot and her lips were swollen. She cleaned the tiny droplets of water on her forehead with the back of her sleeve, then straitened up and pulled on her cloths to depart them from her skin, when the bell rang.

'Made it…' Kagome sighed and walked over to her desk, just when the teacher entered.

Plopping down, she dropped her backpack and lye in her seat, her fingers running thro her damp hair. Pulling of her green sweater, she blew up in her heated face and rubbed her sleepy eyes. Taking out her pen and notebook, her attention went to the history teacher, Mr. Yamato who was babbling something about old mikos and demons…in other words, witchcraft and love triangles.

'Get up!' Miroku lightly kicked the sleeping figure on the floor, before turning around and walking over to the window, pushing away the curtains and allowing the sun beams in to the apartment room.

Just as he planned, it covered the body of an eighteen year old punk, lying sprawled before his bed. Smirking, when he groaned and rolled on his other side, trying to keep the light away. He sighed peacefully and snoozed of again. But Miroku wouldn't stand for it. With out a word, he turned on his heals and left quick as possible.

Hurrying down the stairs, he somehow managed to get thro the mess of empty snack plates and beer cans from last nights party to the other side of the kitchen. Pushing the slide glass door away, he stepped in to the chilly morning air. Looking around the balcony, he spotted just what he was looking for on the other end of it. Making his way around the two pool chairs and a snack table, his eyes shined bright, as he stretched his hands towards the object. 'Perfect…'

Making a mental note to arrange a funeral, because his roomy was going to kill him when he woke up, but it still beat the usual wake up call of shouting and arguing. Grinning, he grabbed the green garden hose and attached it to the sink in the bathroom. Standing in the doorway of his best buddy, he pondered the thought if this was really such a good Idea!…but, what the heck…there's always a first time for everything, including dying (Well…here I go…)

'Rise and shine, Cinderella!' Miroku called out all so lovingly, before he hit on the water.

In mere second, it splashed the sleeping figure. Soaking it for a longer period of time, Miroku turned the hose of and scratched his head (Now this is weird…) he thought to him self, observing the droplets of water, sliding from his long silver locks, in to the big puddle below.

Tapping his chin curiously, he wondered why Inuyasha was still asleep. No sooner, did he finish that up, the body rose from the ground and stood in place. Gulping hard, Mirokus eyes flayed now right now left, searching for an escape. But all he saw, were wet walls, a soaked up bed and so on.

He smiled stupidly as a pissed off Inuyasha turned around, gritting his teeth and rolling up his sleeves. 'You…' he spat out and stomped towards him.

'Ah, glad to see you're awake my friend! I'll…umm…just leave you to change in piece, with out my presence. Excuse me please!' Miroku ran away and just in time to, because Inuyasha was about to smack him strait in the face. Slamming the door in his nose, Miroku held on to the knob tight, while Inuyasha tried to jam it open.

'Let me out!' was all that could be heard from the other side.

Shaking his head, he smiled back. 'And risk getting hurt? Never!' he sang happily, while sinking his feet in to the floor for support.

'Miroku! You can't lock me in MY own room!' Inuyasha let go of the knob and pounded on the door.

'Think again! Of course I can!'

'I'm warning you…open the door, this instant!'

'Don't be so hasty! Now…be a good little boy and change, while I call a maid to clean up this mess. We've got class in less then an hour, so hurry up!' Miroku made a grab for one of the chairs and stuck it under the door knob, keeping the so called 'beast' in side his cave.

'When I get my hands on you…you'll regret ever being born!' Inuyasha shouted back.

'Yes, yes…you said that like a million times already. Now shut up and get dressed. In the mine-time, I'm making my self a cup of coffee. You want some?' He asked kindly.

'How about I just show that coffee machine up your ass!'

'Well I never…the thanks I get around this place…' he crossed his arms and pouted like a little kid.

'Mi-ro-ku…I'm warning you…' Inuyasha tried to calm down his nerves, but his blood was already on a way much higher level.

'Relax…now how about it? It will help you with the hangover…'

'Fine…' Inuyasha grumbled out and rubbed his head. It really did hurt, that party last night was a blast, but the amount of alcohol he drank…was just a little past his borders, not to mention he was supposed to study this morning for a pop quiz from math, but due to the non stop pounding in his head, he couldn't even stand up.

Roaming around his drawers, Inuyasha picked out a fresh pile of clothing and made his way in to the bathroom. Locking it for safe reasons, from some unwanted guests…in this case Miroku, he pulled off his wet boxers and sleepily jerked the bath curtain away, a woman scream snapping him out of his sleepiness.

'Ah! Inu baby!' the blond haired girl threw her arms around his neck and kissed him hard on the lips, before pulling him in to the hot shower.

(Damn it! What is she doing here?)

Sighing with annoyance, Kagome rubbed her face and scrambled the last words from the black board in to her notebook. This was getting pretty boring. The whole hour was about the same subject. All thought she loved history and found it quite interesting, Mr. Yamato was the kind of person who made it the most uninteresting of all, no matter how much you liked it.

The last minute finally rolled around. Students abruptly stood up and headed off. Every body was pushing thro the door at the same time, wanting to get to their next class. Swinging her backpack on her right shoulder, she just grumbled and stared at the ceiling, waiting for the crowd to disappear so she could get thro.

In a matter of minutes she was out. Yawning, Kagome headed upstairs. Nearing the chemistry class, her palms begun to sweat and she lightly nibbled on her lower lip. Hating this period more the anything, she took her seat and nervously played with her fingers. Kagome never really was good at it, not to mention she had a test today, which made her hate it even more.

No sooner did she realize, the paper was on her desk and she was already writing down the answers. Everything was going ok, when she turned the test to the other side.

(Oh great…I'm domed…) Kagome stared at the mess of numbers and chemistry signs, forming some kind of weird formulas she had to complete.

She whimpered silently to her self and gazed around the classroom. Her blue orbs stopped on the park outside. Getting lost at the site of it, she was willing to give anything to be there instead of here. Observing the cars rush by on the road and people taking dogs out for a walk, kids playing, people reading newspapers and drinking coffee…doing whatever they wanted, while she was stuck in school.

'Ms. Higurashi! Please turn your attention back where it belongs!'

Kagome quickly apologized and returned to her work. Putting down whatever she thought was correct and fitted in, she handed over her paper and hurried outside for lunch.

Almost running, Kagome threw her bag on the ground and lye on the grass, observing the clouds. Enjoying the piece, she was rudely interrupted when her friends came over, plopping down beside her in the shade.

'Kagome! Where were you this morning?' Yuka asked, while roaming around in her lunch. She pulled out a sandwich and took a bite. Kagome just rolled her eyes and turned her head to the other side. Not that it did her any good. She came face to face with Ayume.

'Yeah, we were waiting for you, but you never showed up' she said and took a drink of her soda. Kagome gave up and sat up. The plan of ignoring her girl friends wasn't working, so she might as well face the music.

'I was practicing for my chemistry test guys. I'm sorry I couldn't come' she apologized and shook her shoulders, knowing exactly what their reaction was going to be.

'Again? But you don't need to practice! You already study way to much as it is!' Eri tried to cheer her up.

'Yeah, I don't even see the point why?' Kagome said, while kindly declining the offered cookie from Ayume, who only shrugged her shoulders meaning, suit your self.

'What do you mean, what's the point? You're the best student at Tokyo high! You seriously have to be kidding me, if you think you're going to fail the test!' Yuka burst out annoyed and shook her head, while crossing her arms. 'The worst grade you ever got was a B-, so there I see no reason for you to fail the test! Even if chemistry is your worst nightmare.'

The others nodded and Kagome smiled shyly.

'Thanks guys, but don't be surprised if I get a C.' They laughed at her comment and continued their little chatting about boys, books, make-up, cloths and other stuff that came to their little minds.

'Oh Inu baby, we're going to be so happy together!' The blond girl hung happily to his arm and skipped by his side. Inuyasha could do nothing but watch her playful ways. His brows lifted curiously, while looking to his best buddy. Making a head point on the girl, he mouthed out a 'little help here', before trying to avoid another kiss.

But Miroku only shrugged his shoulders 'Talk to her' he said and headed of to the nearest buss stop. Sitting on a bench, he patiently waited for Inuyasha to join him, so they could head to school together.

Seeing as his friend was out of ear hearing, Inuyasha pined the girl by her shoulders to the fence of the city park and looked strait in her green eyes. She smiled back at him and ran her fingers thro his silver hair. Sighing, he slowly removed her hand and gathered courage, before he spoke.

'Look----whatever your name is?'

'Carol'

'Ok, Carol' Inuyasha took another big breath before continuing 'Look…whatever you think we have, doesn't exist. What happened last night was-'

'The most amazing and romantic thing I ever experienced in my life!' she breathed out and kissed him again. All thought the girl was pretty and had very good curves and everything, he didn't feel that way towards her as she deserved. Hesitating for a moment, he pulled away.

'No, stop.'

'Why? Is something wrong?' she asked, still holding on to his neck.

'We need to talk' he said and sat down on the sidewalk. She sat beside him and spread her legs on his lap, but he pushed them away.

'Ok…last night was-' she interrupted again, but he placed a finger to her lips, shutting her up. After being sure she wasn't going to bug in again, he continued. '-a mistake. I'm really sorry about what happened. I never meant to, just-'

'How can you say it was a mistake? And why are you apologizing? What we did is nothing wrong! We did it out of love Inuyasha and there's absolutely no regret in it! We gave each other the most valuable thing in life! And I wouldn't have give it to anyone else!' Carol hugged him around his torso and snuggled in his chest. Seeing there was no other way but to tell her strait, Inuyasha didn't even hesitate at anything. The words left his mouth in an instant.

'Look, if you think It was the first time for me, then you're wrong. I only said it to get you to bed and because I was drunk! I'm sorry that I did this to you and I regret everything. Most of all I can't be with you, because I already have a girlfriend. I do like you, but I don't love you'

A slap, when hand connects cheek, could be heard for miles away. Carol stood up and glared at him, with tears pouring from her eyes. 'So…so what you're trying to say here…that everything what happened last night…was…w-was a-a l-l-lie?' She started hiccupping and trembling. Inuyasha touched the burning spot on his face and turned his head away.

'Yes…I'm really sorry Carol. I really am.'

'We'll I'm not Inuyasha. I love you and I gave it to you in hopes of you returning my feelings But…I guess I was wrong. That's just never going to happen'

'I'm sorry. All I can offer you is my friendship'

'Even despite the thing what happened last night?' she asked completely crashed apart.

'I'm sorry, but that's just not going to do. If I stay here and be your friend and act like nothing really did happen, It's going to be worse than watching you screw around with another girl.

I could never forget what we did and I never will. Someday you will realize and I will be waiting Inuyasha. Someday you will be mine'

Carol wiped away her tears and ran away. Standing in place, Inuyasha observed her retreating form, before turning around and meeting with Miroku.

'So, how did it go?' he asked as they crossed the street.

'You know…the usual. 'Someday you will be mine' crap. Yeah right, what a load of shit. If I had a penny for every time I heard that, I'd be rich by now'

'Richer' Miroku smirked and punched him playfully in the arm.

'Richer' Inuyasha immediately corrected and rubbed the sore spot.

'So, what are you going to do with the girl?' Miroku pointed in the direction Carol ran off.

'Nothing. I don't give a fuck about her.'

'That means I can have her?' Miroku asked and rubbed his hands together, when Inuyasha nodded back.

'We're never going to change, are we?' Miroku asked, when they entered the Tokyo high grounds and were immediately spotted by hot chicks.

'As if we had a choice?' They looked at each other and grinned, before continuing on their way.

A/N: I'll show them…just you wait…


End file.
